


Meek and Virtuous

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [110]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: To Mary, Mabel Lane Fox came as something of a surprise.





	Meek and Virtuous

To Mary, Mabel Lane Fox came as something of a surprise. When she had heard of Anthony Foyle’s fiancee, she had thought of someone more meek and virtuous, mild and demur. She imagined the fiancee of the man she was courting to be slim, elegant and beautiful. She had pictured someone like darling Lavinia. 

So when Mary met the voluptuous, vivacious, and valiant Mabel Lane Fox, she had come as something of a revelation. Mary was taken aback by her wit and charm, her fighting spirit and the wicked gleam in her eyes that promised excitement, passion and forbidden temptations.


End file.
